Tu
by Juliette Rozen
Summary: a la llegada de kakashi, a la aldea se entera de que su amada, es madre de una niña de unos 4 años exacto, y mas aun su sorpresa sera que ella esta unida a el de una forma especial.


Tú

Habían pasado, dos días desde mi regreso a Konoha. Todo marchaba igual que siempre, o eso pensaba.

Me encontraba sentado, en unos de los bancos de la plaza principal de la aldea. Hace cuatro años tuve que, partir a una misión dejando atrás. A mi equipo, mis amigos, mis preciados tomos de icha icha Paradise y sobretodo, deje atrás al amor de mi vida.

Todo en aquel lugar marchaba bien, pero mis ojos se detuvieron en una niña de, unos cuatro o cinco años me llamo la atención sus ojos de un impresionante, color jade y su cabello de un exótico color rosa. Paseaba con un pote de comida tranquilamente por la plaza, pero en su mirada se notaba soledad.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y mi frente sudaba frio ¿acaso aquella, niña era hija de mi Sakura? Si bien aun, no la visitaba ya que ella se encontraba, en una misión. Sentía una opresión en mi pecho. Entonces recordé la primera, carta que ella me envió.

_Kakashi: _

_Te extraño, espero verte luego este tiempo sin ti. Ha sido eterno te amo sigo amándote. Por favor regresa pronto hay algo que debes saber. _

_Te extraña S.H_

Mi mente de seguro me estaba jugando malas pasadas ¿Cómo era posible que Sakura, me ocultara algo así de seguro esa niña no era su hija? O ¿Si?

-ya la haz visto- mire a mi lado y se encontraba el tercer Hokage sentado a mi lado – Es hija de Sakura- mi corazón se apretó mas, de lo normal mi mente giraba y mis ojos se abrieron dejando ver mi asombro

-Se caso con Sasuke- dije sin ánimos. El había regresado a la aldea por ella no me extrañaba esa hipótesis.

-No- me respondió sereno –Tu y Sakura tuvieron una niña, el dia que te envié a misión ella te diría que serias padre.- miraba con asombro

-pero en algo tienes razón- lo mire en silencio.- hace unos años cuando tu hija tenia, tan solo un año de nacida. Nos llego un informe donde tu aparecías perdido en acción- se quedo en silencio unos minutos mientras mi, concentración se perdía en esa pequeña silueta rosa sentada en el pasto- Sasuke y ella tienen una relación- lo mire con resignación seguramente. Sasuke había reconocido a mi hija como suya la rabia me invadía por dentro.

-quiere decir que, mi hija lleva el apellido Ushiha- lo mire exigiendo una explicación

-No- mis ojos se abrieron y mi corazón se tranquilizo- Mizaki no es hija de Sasuke. La pequeña lleva el apellido de Sakura, Sasuke quiso reconocerla pero, sakura se opuso y producto de eso Sasuke la dejo- se paro mirando al cielo.- seguramente ella, tenia la esperanza de que tu volverías un dia y que no estabas muerto.- miro a la niña y comenzó a caminar – Sakura llega en un mes mas aproximadamente.-

Sin decir mas, Hokage sama comenzó a caminar, me quede un momento mirándola era igual que Sakura execto por una cosa, solitaria como yo.

Los días pasaban y kakashi iba todos los días a la plaza central a ver desde, lejos a su hija.

-Kakashi- susurro una figura femenina mientras cargaba en sus brazos a una pequeña idéntica a ella.

Ambos se miraron con asombro.

-kakashi- avanzo hacia el y dejo a la pequeña en el suelo, mientras lo abrazaba – sabia que estabas vivo mi corazón me lo decía- lloraba

-Sakura- se quedo estático no lo podía creer, al fin estaba junto a su pelirosa, la abrazo aferrándose a ella sin querer soltarla

-mama ¿Quién es el?- la niña tironeaba los pantalones de su madre mirando, confusa aquel enfrente de ella

-¿Mama?- kakashi la miro colocando su mano en su hombro, el sabia la verdad pero quería escucharlo de los labios de aquella, mujer que tanto amaba

-kakashi, ella es Mizaki- dijo al tiempo que lo miro – Miza-chan el es miembro del equipo siete- le sonrió

-hoo el sale en el cuadro que siempre vez verdad- lo miro tímidamente

-el es de quien siempre te he hablado Miza-chan el es ..- la niña la interrumpió

-SAKASHI- grito mientras kakashi le rodaba, una gotita en su frente- no no era, mmm Akashi, Mitachi mmmmm awww- los ojos le brillaron enormemente al recordar el nombre de aquel desconocido para ella –KAKASHI-SENTAI- sonrío y Sakura rio mientras el Hakate suspiro, se coloco a la altura de la. Nena.

-Mi nombre Miza-chan es, Kakashi Hakate un gusto en conocerte- le sonrió y revolvió con ternura los, cabellos de la niña mientras esta, sonreía alegremente

-Mizaki Haruno- sonrió alegre, pronunciando orgullosamente su nombre

-kakashi ella es mi hija- lo miro- miza-chan ve a jugar – la niña sonrió y fue a jugar tranquilamente

-y su padre quien es- dijo inquietante

-su padre, se marcho- mintió y el lo sabia

-Sakura, Mizaki es mi hija- la miro con un dejo de dolor

Sakura lo miro con lagrimas en sus ojos- De donde, sacas esas cosas mi hija no tiene padre ella no es tu hija-pero kakashi tomo su brazo

-MIZAKI ES MI HIJA . SAKURA- la niña volteo a verlos

-no lo es ella es mi hija- le dijo con rabia – no vengas aquí después de cuatro años hacerte el papa, de ella- lagrimas salían- jamás contestaste, ninguna carta- golpeo su pecho

-por que estaba en coma en un hospital de Sunna muy herido- deteniendo sus golpes – como podía responderte, si ni siquiera yo podía abrir mis ojos- la niña se acerco lentamente con lagrimas en los ojos- si me hubieras dicho, que estabas esperando un hijo mío, jamás me hubiera marchado aquella misión, suicida – Sakura lloro en su pecho- debiste haberme dicho- acaricio su larga cabellera rosa- no me niegues verla Sakura, no otra vez-

-pa..pa.- susurro y ambos adultos miraron a la infante

-hija- susurro sakura

-mizaki- la miro kakashi

-PAPA- dijo llorando aferrándose a la pierna del mayor, kakashi la tomo en sus brazos y ella se escondió en su pecho

-no te dejare sola- sakura miraba la escena, llorando mientras veía a su hija llorar de felicidad en los brazos de su padre

Quizás esa escena era el comienzo de algo, que a ellos los uniría por siempre o quizás ¿no?

Fin?


End file.
